


Sick Day

by Awesome_Sauce432



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, Softness, What's In Caduceus' Tea? No One Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Sauce432/pseuds/Awesome_Sauce432
Summary: Beau comes home with tea and other supplies for her sick girlfriend, only to find said girlfriend isn't in her bed where she left her. Turns out Jester doesn't enjoy staying stuck in one bed all day.





	Sick Day

When Beau shoved open the door to her apartment she was greeted by silence. Immediately suspicious, she quietly closed the door behind her and dumped the bags she’d been carrying on the couch, keeping her footsteps light.

After a few moments she heard muffled sniffling, and she relaxed a little.

Then there was a thud.

She raced the rest of the way to their bedroom door, smelling the faint lavender scent of candles that she’d lit earlier for Jester that day. Speaking of her girlfriend, it only took Beau a split second to realise she wasn’t resting in her bed where she was _supposed _to be.

Instead, Jester was sprawled face down on the ground, a blanket still half-wrapped around her, looking not as if she’d fallen down, but as if she had tried to get up, realised her legs weren’t going to carry her more than three steps, but was too stubborn to get back into bed and was now busy ruminating on the life choices that led her to this moment.

She didn’t raise her head when Beau walked into the room, but she did groan with all the attitude of a child who’d been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“Whatcha doin babe?”

“Lying in bed is so _boooooring_~” Jester curled up on herself a little as she sniffled, attempting to tug the blanket over her head but only succeeding in getting herself more tangled. ”I wanted to do something.”

“So you decided to lay on the floor instead,” Beau squatted down by Jester’s head, brushing some of her hair to the side.

Jester mumbled into the ground for a few moments before turning her head to the side, a tiny sheepish grin on her face. “Maybe…”

Beau smirked as she let her fingers glide over Jester’s bangs, feeling her warm skin beneath her fingertips. “C’mon, let’s get you into the living room. I got Caduceus’ super-secret tea for super sick people.”

“I’m not _super _sick Beau that’s a _lie_-”

Hooking her arms underneath Jester’s, Beau did her best to get Jester to her feet, an exercise hampered by the fact that her girlfriend felt the need to be dramatic, demanding to be let back down onto the floor to finish the nap she’d definitely planned on taking on the cold wooden floor.

Rolling her eyes, Beau just happily agreed with everything Jester was saying while simultaneously ignoring all of it until she was safely deposited onto the couch. Once there, Jester promptly decided that it had been a good idea after all, wrapping herself up in the half a dozen blankets her mother had sent her until she was effectively cocooned.

Jester opened her mouth to say something, only for it to be interrupted by a round of coughs. Once they’d passed, she just looked adorably miserable, burying herself into the blankets and curling onto her side on the couch with a pout on her face.

Beau pressed a quick kiss to the top of Jester’s forehead before more or less vaulting over the back of the couch to get to the kitchen faster, putting on a kettle to make some tea that she’d had to traipse over half the city to get to since Caduceus and Fjord were off on some Wildmother hippie camping trip or whatever those two did together, so she’d had to break into his house like a weirdo.

Jester was silent except for sniffles and the occasional cough from the couch, and when Beau came back a few minutes later with a cup of tea she saw that she’d curled up even tighter, her eyebrows knitted together.

Frowning, Beau put the cup down on a nearby coffee table and perched on an end of the couch, taking care not to sit on her girlfriend. Jester was still sniffling, but Beau couldn’t tell anymore if it was from her being sick, or because she was sad. Suddenly feeling a bit hesitant, Beau began massaging the top of the blankets. “Jes? You okay?”

“Yeah.” Jester’s voice was stifled through three layers of handmade wool, and her gaze was dropped downwards.

“You sure?” Beau paused, leaning down a little so that she was half lying on Jester. “Do you not wanna drink Caduceus’ weird tea?”

The corner of Jester’s mouth quirked up, and Beau inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. “Nooo, that’s not it. What’s even in it?”

“_Probably_ not poison.” Beau kept her voice as solemn as possible, only managing to hold a matching expression for a few seconds and Jester broke into giggles.

Jester managed to manoeuvre herself into sitting up, taking a few seconds to wriggle her arms out from beneath the blankets. She sighed, leaning into Beau’s side. “I don’t like being sick. _I’m _the one with medical training, I should be taking care of _you _being sick.”

“Sorry babe, I haven’t gotten sick since I was twelve. Germs fear me.” Beau looped an arm around Jester’s shoulders. “If it makes you feel better, I had to call Nott for advice while I was out. She suggested soup.”

“My Mama always made soup when I was sick when I was little.” Jester closed her eyes, a fond smile on her face. “It was really bad cause she’d try to do it herself and she’s not a good cook, but I always ate it.”

“I can try making really bad soup for dinner if you like.” Beau pulled Jester in closer to her, kissing the top of her head. “But first you need to drink your sick person tea, and then we can watch a movie.”

Jester grumbled for a moment, sniffled, then sighed, resting her head on Beau’s shoulder. “Do I get to pick the movie?”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted SOFTNESS and so i wrote it myself hell yea


End file.
